


Nessuna ballata

by itsthesamesky



Series: Trilogia degli Occhiali [3]
Category: Il giovane Montalbano | The Young Montalbano (TV 2012)
Genre: Adultery, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Established Relationship, M/M, Salvo is having ANOTHER breakdown
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:14:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27489418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsthesamesky/pseuds/itsthesamesky
Summary: Sotto uno strato di carte Salvo trovò i suoi occhiali, aperti e dimenticati.«Mimì.» esalò esasperato, piazzandoseli ancora una volta nella giacca.
Relationships: Domenico "Mimì" Augello/Salvo Montalbano
Series: Trilogia degli Occhiali [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912570
Comments: 11
Kudos: 19





	1. Uno

**Author's Note:**

> Sono passate ere geologiche, lo so.   
> L'importante è essere qui.  
> Parte uno. Enjoy!

**1**

_But I must confess  
I did it all for myself  
I gathered you here  
To hide from some vast unnameable fear_

_But the loneliness never left me_  
I always took it with me  
But I can put it down in the pleasure of your company

_(Florence + The Machine)_

«Catarella, è arrivato il dottor Augello?»

«No, dottore! Il dottor Augello trovasi ancora fuori.»

Salvo si fermò. «Ancora deve tornare?»

«Sissi, dottore.»

Salvo sospirò preoccupato. Mimì sarebbe già dovuto tornare dalla prima parte del saltafosso che avevano organizzato così meticolosamente quel pomeriggio. Si diresse nel suo ufficio per avere macari qualche indizio sul perché fosse in ritardo, poteva essere che Catarella non l’aveva visto.

Entrò, e Mimì non c'era. La scrivania disordinata, le carte che avevano esaminato qualche ora prima ancora sparse ovunque. Salvo le sfogliò di nuovo, per controllare che tutto fosse rimasto com’era e che il suo vice non avesse voluto cambiare qualcosa e fare di testa sua. Sotto uno strato di carte Salvo trovò i suoi occhiali, aperti e dimenticati.

«Mimì.» esalò esasperato, piazzandoseli ancora una volta nella giacca.

_Mancava appena qualche giorno al suo trasferimento a Genova. Salvo aveva l'impressione di andarsene in giro come uno che deve imparare a memoria tutto prima di un esame, che guarda tutti i libri con attenzione, sperando di ricordare il più possibile. Così lui osservava tutto ciò che lo circondava quasi con morbosità, per essere certo di imprimere nella memoria quei luoghi e quei volti il più possibile. Nonostante il fatto di viverci e di starci tutti i giorni, Salvo si era trovato a stupirsi più volte di alcuni dettagli intorno a lui che non aveva mai notato. Il rumore delle scarpe di Catarella sul pavimento, il colore della maniglia della finestra, la luce delle otto di mattina che illuminava il suo commissariato._

_Suo ancora per qualche giorno._

_Anche mentre stava entrando nell'ufficio di Mimì per l’ennesima volta, si era distratto ad ascoltare lo stridio dei cardini della porta. Aveva alzato lo sguardo e Mimì non c’era. Era entrato lo stesso. Si era messo a guardare tutto l’ufficio, come se non lo avesse saputo già a memoria, le foto alle pareti, quelle sulla scrivania, il mobile alle spalle della sedia. Gli occhiali abbandonati che poggiavano irregolarmente sul tavolo, vicino alla foto di gruppo del commissariato. Salvo li aveva presi e chiusi, e si era messo a guardarli con uno strano affetto. Lo aveva scoperto con quei cosi addosso appena una settimana prima, buffo che avesse dovuto imparare quella cosa nuova di Mimì poco prima di andarsene, poco prima di doversela dimenticare. Perché doveva portare a Genova quel ricordo inutile?_

_«Salvo, ci sono, andiamo!» lo aveva chiamato Mimì da fuori._

_Salvo, senza pensare affatto, aveva messo gli occhiali nella tasca._

_«Arrivo.» aveva detto ed era uscito._

_Aveva raggiunto il suo vice già sulla soglia del commissariato, che intanto si frugava le tasche, con aria disfatta._

_«Salvo, hai visto i miei occhiali?» gli aveva chiesto alla macchina._

_Salvo aveva aperto la portiera e non era certo del motivo per cui aveva risposto: «No, Mimì. Non li ho visti proprio.»_

_«Sei sicuro?»_

_«Mé, certo! Che ti dico bugie io?»_

«Catarella!» chiamò Salvo mentre usciva dall'ufficio.

«Comandi, dottore.»

«Se torna qui il dottore Augello, gli dici di venire immediatamente a casa mia, non deve perdere nemmanco un minuto. È chiaro?»

«Chiarissimo, dottore.»

Non c’era motivo di agitarsi, non c’era. Il suo vice poteva aver avuto un contrattempo qualsiasi. La macchina poteva aver avuto un guasto, la benzina finita, forse aveva incontrato qualcuno e aveva perso tempo in chiacchiere, forse il cornuto era andato direttamente a casa senza passare in commissariato a dirgli com’era andata. Poteva essersi comportato da minchione come suo solito.

Non doveva essere per forza andato tutto male.

Nel frattempo che pensava a tutti gli scenari possibili, Salvo era uscito dal commissariato, ma prima di scendere tutte le scale cambiò idea, si girò di botto e tornò indietro.

«Catarella!» chiamò.

«Dottori, di nuovo qua? Comandi!»

«Chiama a casa del dottor Augello.» disse «Se ti risponde, digli che è un cornuto. Anzi, me lo passi e glielo dico macari io!»

«Senz’altro, dottore!» rispose Catarella, componendo il numero.

Salvo in un altro momento si sarebbe forse quantomeno preoccupato del fatto che ormai nessuno in quel commissariato si stupisse più dei toni che usava per rivolgersi a Mimì, ma non mentre osservava Catarella in silenzio e in attesa di risposta.

«Non rispose nuddu, dottori.» annunciò con voce già agitata.

Salvo percepì i suoi tratti deformarsi nel tentativo di distendersi per tranquillizzare sia il suo fido agente che sé stesso.

«Nun è nenti, Catarella, vedrai che fra poco risponderà o lo vedrai qua. Tu riprova macari ancora qualche altra volta. Al resto ci penso io.»

«Ma mica successi qualcosa al dottori?»

«Ma no, nun successi nenti. Tu pensa a telefonare.» disse, sapendo di non essere riuscito nell’intento.

Uscì dal commissariato e si fiondò in macchina.

_Nun è nenti_ , pensò mentre metteva in moto. _Nun è mai nenti._

_«Le svedesi, Salvo. Le svedesi forse sono le mie straniere preferite.»_

_«Addirittura le preferite c'avi.»_

_«Certo! Io sono un uomo dalle ampie vedute e che non fa discriminazioni di sorta. Si una femmina è bedda, e sono tutte bedde, io sono sempre pronto.»_

_«Tu sì un laido.»_

_Sembrava una conversazione normale, tranne per il fatto che erano nudi nel letto di Salvo ed era notte._

_«Guarda che io intenzioni serie tengo. Mi sposo una bella svedese e non ci penso più. Appendo la carriera di femminaru al chiodo.»_

_Salvo aveva fatto spallucce, divertito. «Mah, iu ci criu picca.»_

_Mimì si era voltato a guardarlo._

_«Guarda che con tutte queste fimmine è stancante, Salvo. A un certo punto uno si deve pure riposare.»_

_«Ma stai zitto!» aveva esclamato Salvo guardandolo a sua volta._

_Mimì si era girato completamente verso di lui._

_«Ma che sì? Geloso?»_

_Salvo aveva ignorato la familiare morsa colpevole allo stomaco._

_«Io geloso? Ma vattinne, và!»_

_E invece Mimì gli aveva messo un braccio intorno alla vita e se l’era portato più vicino._

_«Sì geloso, sì.» aveva mormorato._

_«Ma non è vero.» aveva protestato Salvo a bassa voce._

_Mimì aveva avvicinato il viso al suo._

_«Geloso e pure bugiardo.» aveva sussurrato._

_«E tu sì femminaru e pure laido.» aveva risposto Salvo con un fiato._

_Si erano guardati negli occhi. Salvo non poteva fare a meno di pensarci che era innamorato di Mimì e che voleva tutto di lui, la sua aria disordinata e leggera, i suoi occhi che lo guardavano fisso e gli leggevano dentro cose che lui non sapeva nemmeno. Come faceva a non essere geloso di quell’immagine? Salvo aveva allungato una mano verso di lui e i suoi capelli spettinati, e Mimì gli aveva dato un bacio al volo sul polso. Poi si era alzato e Salvo non era riuscito a togliersi dalla faccia il sorriso che si erano appena scambiati. Mentre lo guardava allontanarsi, si era ricordato che anche quella sera aveva dovuto ingoiare le due parole che gli aleggiavano da tempo dentro la gola. Aveva contato quindici volte tonde, solo in quelle poche ore, di cui almeno dodici mentre erano a letto insieme._

_Salvo si era messo a pancia in giù. Non aveva voglia di dormire e sembrava nemmeno Mimì ne avesse. Una parte di lui trovava assurdo che parlassero di donne mentre erano nudi nel suo letto, appena ripresi dallo stare avvinghiati di poco prima. Salvo si chiedeva a volte se anche Mimì lo trovasse strano, o si accodasse col resto del suo cervello che tentava di convincerlo fosse una cosa normale parlare di questo col proprio migliore amico, che quel tipo di cose era un pezzo della loro quotidianità traslato in un contesto assurdo, e non il contrario. Era assurdo che fossero nudi nel letto di Salvo, non che parlassero di donne. Forse entrambe le cose coesistevano nella loro assurdità e andava bene così._

_Salvo si era riscosso da quei pensieri quando aveva sentito Mimì dargli un bacio sul retro del ginocchio, poi uno sul fianco, e uno in mezzo alle scapole, e Salvo aveva pensato con stupore al fatto che non avesse mai desiderato baciare qualcuno in mezzo alle scapole prima di allora. Mimì si era steso sulla sua schiena. Era caldo e pesante, ma Salvo aveva allargato il sorriso come un cretino, e aveva cercato di nasconderlo. Mimì gli respirava nell’orecchio e aveva cominciato ad accarezzargli i capelli._

_«Mimì.» aveva detto senza potersi fermare._

_«Dimmi, Salvo.»_

Sedici.

_«Ti levi ca sì pesante?»_

_«Io sto comodissimo.»_

_Salvo aveva riso, facendo scuotere anche Mimì con lui._

Diciassette.

Diciotto.

_«Salvo.»_

_«Eh.»_

_Mimì si era fermato un momento, Salvo aveva l’impressione avesse anche smesso di respirare per un attimo. Lo aveva sentito appoggiare il viso contro di lui, e Salvo si era chiesto da dove venissero i brividi che lo percorrevano, se dal fiato di Mimì addosso, o dal pensiero che forse anche Mimì stava ingoiando le sue stesse parole._

_«Di che nazionalità è la modella dell’altra volta?»_

_Salvo aveva sbuffato e si era voltato un po’ verso di lui._

_«Ancora cu sta storia di Karen? Non te lo dico manco sotto tortura!»_

_«Perché?»_

_«Perché le conosco troppo bene le tue intenzioni serie! Femminaru laido.»_

_Mimì allora aveva sospirato con fare drammatico._

_«Mi rincresce che tu abbia di me un'opinione tanto bassa, Salvo.»_

_«Bassissima, Mimì. Bassissima.»_

_Salvo l’aveva sentito ridergli nell’orecchio, la risata cristallina di Mimì, e non aveva potuto evitare di sorridere di nuovo anche lui, nascondendosi nel cuscino. Mimì, che non aveva mai smesso di passargli una mano nei capelli, poi aveva cominciato a baciarlo piano sulla nuca._

Diciannove.

_Salvo non riusciva a credere al modo in cui i loro corpi si incastravano, con la pancia di Mimì sulla curva della sua schiena, lo strano angolo che facevano le loro gambe intrecciate, l’attrito dei peli contro la pelle. Ad ogni respiro la sua schiena e il petto di Mimì si incontravano, Salvo ne percepiva la pressione, ma in qualche modo la attendeva invece che temerla. Si era ritrovato a non pensare a niente, niente che non fosse quel momento preciso. Esisteva solo il calore del corpo di Mimì contro il suo._

_Poi qualcosa si era rotto. All’improvviso Salvo era stato invaso dalla paura. Aveva una crepa al centro del petto che si allargava ogni secondo di più. Era troppo. Doveva andarsene. Era stato tentato di togliersi Mimì da dosso e allontanarsi il più possibile. Poi Mimì gli aveva preso la mano, aveva intrecciato le dita alle sue, delicato eppure deciso, conosceva bene la mano di Salvo. Salvo allora l’aveva stretta e si era concentrato solo sulla sensazione delle sue carezze tra i capelli, del tocco leggero delle labbra di Mimì sulla sua pelle, del petto di Mimì che premeva sulla sua schiena. Esisteva solo il calore del corpo di Mimì contro il suo._

Venti.

_La spaccatura era sempre lì, ma Salvo aveva deciso di tenersela così, aperta e sanguinante, ancora per un poco. Finché Mimì lo copriva era al sicuro._

Salvo preferì non pensare al perché avesse le chiavi di casa di Mimì e avesse la libertà di aprire la porta ed entrare. Era prassi per loro. L’avevano deciso relativamente presto rispetto a quando si erano conosciuti. Almeno per gli standard di Salvo, che avrebbe aspettato almeno altri vent’anni. Invece loro due se l’erano scambiate un pomeriggio che si conoscevano da un anno e mezzo circa. «Per le emergenze.» aveva precisato Salvo, mentre Mimì lo guardava col sorriso sghembo e soddisfatto di chi ha ottenuto una vittoria. Questa era un’emergenza. 

«Mimì!» chiamò.

Aveva visto la sua auto, quindi il fituso doveva essere lì. Da una rapida occhiata in giro vide che era tutto in ordine, cosa che lo rese un po’ più tranquillo. Intanto il telefono squillava, doveva essere sicuramente il povero Catarella che insisteva. Salvo stava per andare a rispondere quando sentì dei rumori che venivano dal bagno. Uno scrosciare d'acqua, probabilmente dalla doccia.

«Mimì!» chiamò ancora, ma non rispose nessuno. Aprì di prepotenza la porta del bagno. I vestiti di Mimì erano a terra, sembravano sporchi. Mimì era sotto la doccia.

«Mimì!» urlò Salvo su tutte le furie.

Anche Mimì cacciò un urlo di spavento, alla faccia del corso con l'Interpol a Ginevra. Salvo ne vide l’ombra voltarsi verso di lui.

«Minchia, Salvo! Tu sì?»

«Ma certo che sono io, brutto cretino! Nun sentisti u telefono?»

«No!» disse aprendo la porta della doccia con lo sguardo ancora confuso e spaventato.

«Catarella ti sta cercando come un povero disgraziato!» disse e corse al telefono che ancora squillava.

«Pronto?»

«Dottore, dottore! Lei ha risposto? E il dottore Augello?» disse Catarella dall’altra parte.

«Qua è, tutto bene.»

«Menumale, dottore! Mi stava venendo lo stinnicchio. Allora gliela fa lei di persona personalmente la mbasciata?»

«Sì, stai tranquillo che la mbasciata ce la fazzu iu!» disse e attaccò.

«Che mbasciata, Salvo? È successo qualcosa?» sentì Mimì chiedere dal bagno. Alzò gli occhi al cielo.

«È successo ca sì nu curnutu, Mimì!» urlò mentre ritornava da lui «Perché non sei tornato subito in commissariato quando avevi finito? E perché non hai nemmanco telefonato?»

Lo trovò mentre usciva dalla doccia e metteva i piedi sull'asciugamano buttato alla rinfusa per terra. Aveva l'aria mortificata, ma a detta di Salvo non abbastanza per lo scanto che aveva fatto prendere a lui e all’innocente Catarella. Alzò le mani come per arginare la furia del commissario.

«Ho una spiegazione perfettamente valida, Salvo.»

Salvo incrociò le braccia. «Sentiamo.»

«Allora. Avevo finito, e ne ho approfittato per prendere un dolce a una pasticceria che so io, per la cena di stasira, no? Solo che mentre tornavo mi sono accorto che dovevo fare benzina, e ho dovuto fare un giro terribile per trovare un posto aperto. Non solo, ma quando sono arrivato una delle pompe era pure rotta e mi sono impiastricciato tutto. Così, pensando che era troppo pericoloso andarmene in giro accussì, sono venuto prima qua a pulirmi. Ti avrei chiamato appena uscito dalla doccia. Anzi, mi passi l'accappatoio, per favore?»

Mimì era nudo. Salvo ci pensò in quel momento, mentre a malincuore raggiungeva l’accappatoio e glielo passava.

«Ti sì scantato.» gli disse Mimì mezzo sorridente mentre lo infilava.

_Certo che mi sono scantato,_ pensò Salvo, _brutto minchione re di tutti i minchioni! Come fazzu iu se ti succedi qualcosa?_

«Ma quale scantato!» disse invece «Sono incazzato nìvuro!»

Mimì si passò una mano tra i capelli bagnati.

«Sentilo, l’Orlando furioso!» rise, e Salvo guardandolo pensò che un giorno o l’altro davvero gli avrebbe fatto andare il senno sulla luna. Per più di una ragione.

«Mimì, non scherzare.» disse «Tu devi sempre tenermi aggiornato delle cose! Specialmente se sono pericolose!»

Era infuriato, questo era certo, ma anche sollevato di sapere che quel cornuto maliritto stesse bene. Lo guardò mentre si passava velocemente le mani sul corpo per asciugarsi, quel corpo che Salvo conosceva a memoria e che, Salvo ci pensò ancora, era nudo davanti a lui. Il suo sguardo non lasciava mai quello di Salvo.

«Tu comandi e io eseguo. E infatti, come prevedibile, a me tocca la parte di Astolfo, meschineddo.»

Salvo rimase muto e alzò gli occhi al cielo.

Per allontanargli ancora di più il senno, Mimì si passò di nuovo la mano nei capelli. Si avvicinò.

«Ti feci arrivare io u ciriveddru sulla luna? No, tu dimmelo, accussì te lo vado a riprendere.»

«Sulla luna ti faccio andare a calci in culo.» gli disse lui.

Mimì rise ancora e alla smorfia glaciale di Salvo lui semplicemente diede un bacio sulla guancia. A Salvo si mozzò il fiato per un secondo.

«Hai ragione, mi dispiace. La prossima volta sto più attento.» mormorò serio, vicinissimo.

Si guardarono un attimo negli occhi. Salvo suo malgrado sapeva che lo sguardo gli si era ammorbidito. Poi Mimì gli infilò una mano sotto la giacca e la appoggiò sulla sua schiena, l’altra sul lato del suo viso. Salvo era tentato di allontanarsi, restare arrabbiato per puntiglio, ma il suo corpo traditore rilasciò un po’ di tensione al contatto con Mimì, e gli poggiò le mani sul petto. Sentiva il suo respiro.

«Non me li devi far prendere più questi scanti. Specialmente se sono inutili.» riuscì a dire.

«Ci proverò.» gli rispose Mimì ancora col suo sorriso sulle labbra.

Sapevano entrambi che era successo prima e sarebbe successo di nuovo, magari non per qualche coincidenza o per la minchionaggine di Mimì, ma per altre circostanze, per pericoli più grossi, imprevedibili. Provare il più possibile a restare vivi era il massimo che si potevano promettere. Le mani di Salvo si mossero da sole, una sul braccio e l’altra sul viso di Mimì. Al contatto con la mano di Salvo, Mimì chiuse gli occhi e premette la guancia contro il suo palmo, lasciando Salvo a chiedersi se il senno non l’avesse già perduto e se davvero, nel caso, l’avesse voluto recuperare.

Mimì gli baciò il palmo, le dita e Salvo non seppe dire se fu lui o Mimì a far scontrare il loro visi. Mimì gli baciò l’angolo della mandibola, sotto l'orecchio, il collo. Salvo chiuse gli occhi, la mano che prima aveva sul viso ora tra i suoi capelli bagnati, l’altra mano gli artigliò il braccio. Sentì le mani di Mimì distintamente, quella sulla schiena che gli aveva inumidito la camicia, quella sul suo viso che lo accarezzava, il pollice pericolosamente vicino alle sue labbra. Erano cadute delle gocce d’acqua forse dai capelli di Mimì e gli erano finite dietro la schiena. Il percorso dritto che seguivano, assieme a quello di Mimì sul suo collo, delicato, attentissimo come sempre a non lasciare segni del suo passaggio, quasi gli facevano tremare il respiro per i brividi.

Salvo si chiese quale disegno avrebbe composto Mimì se avesse avuto totale libertà, quale storia avrebbe raccontato il suo corpo se lui si fosse potuto esprimere, quali parole gli avrebbe impresso addosso. Adorava quel tocco di Mimì, leggero eppure inequivocabile, anche perché era necessario, ma a volte, più spesso di quanto non volesse ammettere, aveva voglia di mandare tutto a schifiu _. Basta co sta delicatezza,_ pensava, _basta toccarmi dove non vede nessuno, stringimi, mordimi dove ti pare, sfogati, Mimì, sfogati, fammi in mille pezzi, stringimi, stringimi fino a farmi male, uccidimi, Mimì, uccidimi._

La storia sul corpo di Mimì era diversa, perché Mimì non aveva qualcuno da cui nascondersi e Salvo ne approfittava. Poteva permettersi di lasciargli i segni dappertutto, quando le circostanze glielo permettevano, persino dove tutti potevano vedere, perché, anche se avessero rivelato che il loro autore era lui, nessuno ci avrebbe creduto. Ci stavano così bene con la reputazione di femminaru di Mimì. Salvo faceva finta di niente quando al commissariato li commentavano, Mimì rideva e diceva che non avrebbe parlato perché era un gentiluomo. Salvo lo guardava da lontano, a volte ghignava senza farsi vedere, certo che in quel momento stessero condividendo lo stesso ricordo.

Poi Mimì gli leccò il lobo dell’orecchio e Salvo quasi si ripromise di correre, il giorno dopo, per tutta Vigata a urlare che il commissario Montalbano ficcava con il dottor Domenico Augello, sì, il suo vicecommissario, e non gliene fotteva una minchia se a qualcuno non andava bene. Quasi voleva spogliarsi nel mezzo del commissariato e urlare che quei lividi, quei rossori glieli aveva fatti tutti Mimì, sì, il noto femminaru, che puntualmente e con celerità ammirevole provvedeva a soddisfare il suo superiore e che il suo superiore faceva altrettanto con lui, e che gli piaceva pure! Quasi voleva gridare che non solo ficcavano e gli piaceva da morire, ma che si era pure innamorato di lui, comu ‘n cretino! Quasi voleva baciarlo nel suo ufficio, tenendo la porta aperta, spalancata, perché tutti ci credessero definitivamente, inequivocabilmente.

Salvo sentì il viso di Mimì premere contro il suo, i respiri già affannati che si mischiavano. Era a un passo dal perdere la lucidità. Sapeva che se l'avesse baciato l’avrebbe persa del tutto. Era la cosa che più gli faceva tremare il sangue. Il suo autocontrollo finiva al confine tra le labbra di Mimì e le sue. Doveva fermarsi. Doveva fermarsi subito. Il corpo, ancora una volta, non gli ubbidì. Gli aprì un po’ l’accappatoio e gli si fiondò sulla clavicola, per abitudine in un punto che nemmeno la camicia sbottonata poteva mostrare. L’odore di Mimì, la pelle bagnata di Mimì contro la sua, sulla sua lingua. Salvo ebbe un ricordo improvviso di quella volta sotto la doccia a casa sua, o di quella notte che l’aveva convinto a farsi il bagno a mare. Mimì era dappertutto nella sua testa. _Stringimi, Mimì. Stringimi._ Gli prese il viso tra le mani e poggiò la fronte sulla sua. Mimì lo strinse forte contro di sé. _Uccidimi, Mimì_. Ma perché ogni tocco con Mimì era così intimo, così definitivo? _Uccidimi._ Salvo prese a baciargli il viso, pur di tenere le sue labbra occupate, lontane da quelle di Mimì, dove più volevano essere. Pensò che non ci fosse niente di poetico nello sforzo che stava compiendo, che la perdita del suo senno non sarebbe stata una ballata da tramandare, gli unici versi a comporla sarebbero stati quelli effimeri che erano costretti a soffocare. Sarebbe stata una ballata muta, fatta solo dei loro sguardi e di contatti fugaci, nessuno avrebbe conosciuto la loro storia senza averla prima letta sui loro corpi, segno dopo segno. Solo loro la conoscevano e solo loro dovevano conoscerla. La storia del commissario Orlando e del suo vice Astolfo.

Mimì aveva preso a sbottonargli la camicia. Sarebbe stato così facile fare una telefonata a casa, dire a Livia che il caso era complicato, che avrebbero lavorato fino a tardi. Già sentiva la voce comprensiva di lei dall’altro capo della cornetta. L’aveva fatto tante di quelle volte, più di quante il suo voler essere il buono della storia gli concedesse. Ma ora Livia era lì a Vigata, a casa sua, non a Genova. Lo aspettava, li aspettava entrambi. Aggrappandosi a quel pensiero, si costrinse a fermarsi.

«Mimì.»

Trovò il coraggio di aprire gli occhi e di guardarlo. Mimì conosceva quel tono, infatti le mani lo strinsero più forte, gli occhi che non lo guardavano.

«Mimì.»

Mimì non lo ascoltò e continuò a sbottonargli la camicia, imperterrito, ostinato. Salvo gli prese le mani, piano.

«Mimì.»

Si fermò e alzò lo sguardo nel suo. Salvo resistette all’urgenza di baciargli di nuovo gli occhi per togliergli quell'espressione.

«Ci sta Livia, Mimì.»

«Livia è a casa tua, Salvo. Qua non ci può sentire.»

Salvo sospirò e appoggiò di nuovo la fronte sulla sua.

«Fammi andare, Mimì.»

Sentì le mani di Mimì prima stringerlo ancora forte per la camicia, e poi abbassarsi per lasciarlo andare, portandosi anche le sue appresso. E Salvo non voleva pensare al dolore che sentiva in tutto il corpo per quella mancanza, allo sguardo scuro di Mimì. Si sforzò per staccarsi anche lui, mettere quei centimetri di distanza necessari tra lui e quello che voleva. Lasciò andare le mani di Mimì. Solo quando si fu allontanato parlò.

«Mi avvio a casa. Ci vediamo direttamente lì, quando sei pronto.» disse con lo sguardo basso.

«Va bene.»

Salvo annuì e stava per voltarsi quando la voce di Mimì lo fermò di nuovo.

«Perché non resti? Così ti aggiorno, mi vesto e poi ce ne andiamo da te assieme.»

Salvo lo guardò. Si era tolto l'accappatoio da dosso. Non sorrideva, nemmeno il suo maledetto mezzo sorriso, ma Salvo sapeva riconoscere la sua aria maliziosa anche dietro gli occhi. Peggio, sentiva ancora la sua pelle sotto le dita, il sapore di Mimì sotto la lingua, i suoi versi nelle orecchie. Strinse i pugni.

«Meglio di no, Mimì.»

«Perché no, Salvo?»

Perché se fosse rimasto, Salvo gli avrebbe messo le mani in faccia e baciato con la bocca aperta, senza ritegno, perché voleva sentirlo tutto attorno a lui e anche dentro di lui, perché lo voleva sulla prima superficie a disposizione e ci voleva restare fin quando non avesse finito con Mimì, e Mimì non avesse finito con lui. Voleva fare l’amore con Mimì e non voleva chiedere scusa.

«Lo sai perché.»

Solo allora Mimì recuperò un po’ del suo mezzo sorriso.

«A mia mi pare una buona ragione per rimanere.»

«A mia mi pare una buona ragione per andarmene.»

Mimì tornò serio. Salvo si allontanò ancora. Mimì aveva il potere di scavargli dentro, di guardare oltre la coltre delle sue parole, anche solo guardandolo. Era capace di sentirsi lui quello nudo sotto il suo sguardo, non poteva sostenerlo.

«Non posso, Mimì.» disse «Lo sai che non le possiamo fare ste cose quando Livia è qui.»

«Mi fai proprio ridere, Salvo.»

Ma non rideva.

«Mi fai proprio ridere come te le vuoi raccontare ste minchiate per sentirti meglio. Quando scende Livia allora sei il suo fidanzato, e va bene, e noi non facciamo nenti, siamo casti e puri, e va bene, _va bene_ , ci vediamo a lavoro, vengo a cena a casa tua, facciamo finta-»

«Di che, Mimì?»

Finta che non volesse sentire il suo odore quando gli era vicino? Finta che non volesse baciargli il polso come diceva lui? Finta che non volesse usare ogni scusa possibile per toccarlo, anche solo sfiorarlo? _Fare finta di non essere innamorato di lui?_ Dovevano farlo, e Mimì lo sapeva benissimo. Da dove usciva ora tutta chilla camurria?

«Lo sai di che.» sentenziò Mimì «Mi dispiace romperti il castello di carte, Salvo, ma ste minchiate non ce la faccio più a sentirle. Pensi che cangia qualcosa se non lo fai quando lei è qui? Tu sì sempre l’uomo che mette le corna alla zita cu 'n àutru omu, Salvo. Chissa è a verità.»

Salvo fece una smorfia e tentò di non agitarsi. Eccola, finalmente, la discussione che non voleva fare, tutte le bugie che diceva a sé stesso per dare un senso a tutto, tutto quel bordello dove si mischiavano piani di realtà, smontate da una frase di Mimì. Come se lui non lo sapesse. Lo sapeva benissimo quello che facevano, lo sapevano entrambi, c’era bisogno di dirselo? Salvo non poteva pensarci in modo così esplicito, il senso di colpa gli stringeva la gola come se ci fossero dei chiodi e non riusciva a respirare. Non sapeva dove sarebbero andati a finire lui e Mimì, non sapeva e non voleva veramente sapere la dimensione del danno che stava creando. Salvo guardava sempre le cose in faccia, era abituato a chiamarle con il loro nome, ma ora, mentre gli occhi vagavano ovunque tranne che su Mimì, nudo, esposto fuori e dentro, non ci riusciva. Aveva paura che chiamare quello che stava succedendo tra di loro con il suo nome li avrebbe fatti ragionare, sarebbero arrivati alla conclusione razionale e corretta che dovevano smettere, e allora l’avrebbe perso, avrebbe perso Mimì per sempre, e non voleva, non poteva. Sentì il macigno che aveva nel petto di nuovo pesante e appuntito, e temette di vedere davvero la fine avvicinarsi sempre di più. Ma lui non era pronto. Strinse le labbra in una smorfia beffarda.

«Ah sì, eh?»

«Sì.»

Salvo scosse la testa, le labbra strette per impedirsi di vomitare quello che aveva in corpo.

«Che c’è, Salvo? Non mi guardi?» incalzò Mimì «C'è qualcosa che non hai visto?»

Salvo si piantò le mani sui fianchi, per fare qualcosa, per non pensare alla risposta.

«Guardami, Salvo.»

_Non c’è bisogno, ho visto tutto. Conosco tutto a memoria_ , pensò.

«Guardami bene. E dici quello che devi dire.»

Salvo allora lo guardò, perché le cose quando gliele chiedeva Mimì avevano tutto un altro sapore.

Da bravo Astolfo affrontava senza fare un passo indietro il suo Orlando senza senno, con i tratti induriti nonostante la sua nudità e il segno rosso che gli aveva fatto Salvo. Una parte di lui lo ammirò un po’ di più per questo, ma non la lasciò prevalere. Era il duello centrale della ballata.

«E tu, allora? Pensi di essere meglio di me?» sputò avvelenato. «Se io sono chiddu chi mette le corna alla zita, tu dintra sta storia cu sì?»

Lo sguardo di Mimì mutò quasi impercettibilmente. Gli sembrò persino più alto.

«Vuoi sapere io chi sono? Quello che sono sempre, Salvo. Sono l’altro uomo. Solo che in questa storia sono pure quello che va col suo migliore amico, che poi sarebbe pure il suo superiore, e che ci fa mettere le corna alla zita sò. Sono quello che ti fa fare tuttu chiddu chi vvoi, Salvo. E va bene così. La differenza tra me e te è che io lo so chi sono, non mi scanto di saperlo, e non mi scanto di dirlo.»

Si era avvicinato, come ogni duello degno di essere raccontato non lasciava spazio all’avversario, ogni parola era un colpo in un punto vitale. Ma Salvo doveva rispondere.

«E chissa fosse la parte del meschineddo Astolfo?»

«Chiamala come ti pare, Salvo. Io continuo a non scantarmi.»

Mimì lo trafisse da parte a parte e continuò a colpirlo mentre era a terra.

«Io non sono meglio di te, Salvo, ma io nun haju paura di te.»

I suoi occhi erano seri, la bocca una linea orizzontale, il tono che non ammetteva repliche. Per un attimo lo odiò profondamente, perché era bello e non aveva il coraggio di sostenere a lungo quello sguardo, perché quello che diceva era davvero la realtà, ma non poteva essere tutta la loro verità. A quella realtà così semplicistica e diretta Salvo non sapeva come rispondere. Non sapeva chi avesse vinto il duello, ma lui era certo che qualcosa aveva perso. Si voltò in direzione della porta.

«Quando la finisci di sparare minchiate, viri di muoverti e di non fare tardi. Livia ci tiene.» disse lapidario, e se ne andò.


	2. Due

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo so, avevate perso le speranze.  
> Ma la speranza è l'ultima a morire! Anche la mia, che pur si era perduta.  
> L'ultimo capitolo. Ci siamo.  
> Enjoy.

**2**

_And there will be no grand choirs to sing_

_No chorus will come in_

_And no ballad will be written_

_It will be entirely forgotten_

_And if tomorrow it's all over_

_At least we had it for a moment_

_Oh darling, things seem so unstable_

_But for a moment we were able to be still_

_(Florence + The Machine)_

C'erano solo due modi in cui poteva finire quella storia.

In uno avrebbero sbollito la rabbia, si sarebbero andati incontro con lo sguardo sospettoso, forse si sarebbero urlati qualche parolaccia, ma quando erano rumorosi era sempre un buon segno, poi si sarebbero sorrisi, e tutto sarebbe andato avanti come prima, un altro giorno ancora.

Nell’altro si sarebbero guardati in silenzio, con amarezza, consapevoli che qualsiasi cosa fosse successa tra di loro doveva finire. Quando stavano in silenzio, voleva dire che il fatto era grave.

Salvo sentì uno strano freddo al petto e si accorse che non si era riabbottonato la camicia. Con il respiro ancora mozzo infilò uno alla volta i bottoni nelle asole, cercando di non percepirci sopra il tocco di Mimì. Arrivò alla fine che gli sembrava di aver scalato una montagna.

C’erano solo due modi in cui poteva finire quella storia.

Salvo, mentre guidava verso casa, al secondo finale non voleva nemmeno pensarci. Voleva solo urlare.

_«Salvo.»_

_«Mimì, se mi chiedi un'altra volta di Karen-»_

_«Ma tu sei geloso veramente?»_

_Salvo si era stupito della domanda. Che minchia voleva dire veramente? Certo che era geloso veramente. Era innamorato e voleva tutto di Mimì, e non sopportava il pensiero che accarezzasse i capelli in quel modo a qualcun altro._

_«Ma quale veramente?» aveva detto invece._

_Mimì gli aveva ghignato contro la pelle, Salvo non sapeva come faceva a sapere la differenza da un sorriso vero, ma la sapeva._

_«Guarda che puoi stare tranquillo, Salvo.» gli aveva sussurrato e poi gli aveva dato un bacio sulla nuca._

_«Posso anche andare con tutte le straniere di Vigata-»_

_Poi un bacio sul collo._

_«-però quando sono da solo-»_

_Un altro leggerissimo sull’orecchio._

_«-solo a te penso.»_

_Il cuore di Salvo aveva cominciato a battere furiosamente senza preavviso. Era spaventato dalla sua stessa reazione. Aveva dovuto chiudere gli occhi tanto erano stati invasi dall’immagine di Mimì da solo che pensava a lui._

_«Davvero.» aveva continuato mentre non smetteva di baciarlo «Mi metto in un angolo di casa e penso a tia. Mentre stai accussì, oppure mentri stai addosso a mia.»_

_Salvo non poteva credere di essere già eccitato, come se non avessero già fatto l’amore quella sera. E anche Mimì, se lo sentiva contro._

_Le cose che gli faceva fare Mimì. Le cose che gli faceva pensare._

_«Mi piace quando stai addosso a mia, Salvo. Mi piace tutto quello ca facciamo nzemi. Mi piace sempre.»_

_Salvo gli teneva stretta la mano, aveva cominciato ad agitarsi. Il tocco di Mimì era rimasto delicato._

_«Tu a chi pensi, Salvo?» gli aveva sussurrato nell’orecchio, e poi aveva preso a baciarlo più frenetico, lasciando tracce di saliva che Salvo sentiva bagnargli la pelle._

_«A tia.» aveva risposto senza esitare neppure un momento, perché era vero._

_Pensava sempre a lui, continuamente, certe volte annusava il suo cuscino o la sua maglia, che non importava quante volte Salvo lavasse, sapevano sempre di Mimì, sempre, sempre, si voltava dal lato del letto dove aveva dormito, sentiva il suo odore, ed era sufficiente per farglielo vedere lì con lui. Se ne vergognava moltissimo, ma non poteva farne a meno. Certi giorni anche stare a lavoro era difficile. Oltre ad averlo tra i piedi al limite del soffribile, in certi momenti mentre lo guardava Salvo aveva dei flash, ricordi o desideri, e diceva parolacce tra i denti perché no, a lavoro c’era solo il lavoro, non doveva, non poteva. E poi Mimì lo guardava e si rompeva qualcosa dentro Salvo, e lasciava un po’ più di spazio a lui. Certe volte, e questo Salvo non riusciva ad ammetterlo neanche a sé stesso, pensava a lui anche quando era con Livia. Anche di quello si vergognava profondamente, forse più di tutto, e si sentiva una merda. L’unica scusa che si dava era che aveva messo la foto di gruppo del commissariato proprio lì di fianco, ma non era vero perché a lui mica serviva una foto per pensare a Mimì. Lo conosceva a memoria, ce l’aveva sempre sotto gli occhi, nel retro degli occhi, pronto a venir fuori ogni volta che li chiudeva. Forse quella era la scusa buona. Ma non ne aveva davvero e in realtà non ne voleva. Voleva solo Mimì, anche se quella consapevolezza gli faceva tremare le gambe. Mimì che aveva tramutato il ghigno in un sorriso contro la sua pelle, e Salvo non sapeva come faceva a sapere la differenza, ma la sapeva, e gli aveva stretto ancora di più la mano. L’altra andava in cerca di quella di Mimì, del suo viso, della sua nuca, per toccarlo, per sentirselo più vicino._

_«Dimmelo un’altra volta, Salvo.»_

_Salvo aveva aperto gli occhi e si era voltato come aveva potuto. L’espressione che aveva Mimì sul viso era un’altra di quelle che lo avrebbe tormentato durante il giorno e accompagnato la notte. Gli si era stretta la pancia nel vederlo così sorridente, disordinato, malizioso, eccitato. Si era sporto ancora un poco verso di lui, le loro labbra si sfioravano._

_«A tia penso, Mimì.»_

_Aveva visto, e l’aveva sentito sulla sua, la bocca di Mimì allargarsi in un sorriso più grande e poi era sparita incontro alla sua, in quello strano angolo, con Mimì che gli toccava la faccia. Come quando erano andati a scegliere il vestito del matrimonio. Salvo si era chiesto per un attimo cosa sarebbe successo se quella volta Mimì gli avesse voltato completamente il viso verso di lui per baciarlo così come faceva ora, con necessità, con intimità._

_Mimì si era spostato di lato per continuare a baciarlo meglio, sempre con le mani sul viso di Salvo, e Salvo aveva sentito freddo dove non c’era più il corpo di Mimì. Lo aveva guardato ancora. Le cose che gli faceva dire Mimì, le cose che gli faceva pensare. Gli aveva messo le mani sul viso anche lui e se l’era stretto contro il suo. Forte. Che non respiravano più. Poi Mimì gli aveva sorriso di nuovo e, segnando una scia di baci, era tornato al suo posto sulla sua schiena. Aveva di nuovo preso la sua mano. Gli aveva sussurrato di nuovo nell’orecchio._

_«Salvo, fammi vedere come fai.»_

_Era l’ultima cosa coerente che Salvo era riuscito a distinguere. Poi Mimì aveva portato le loro mani intrecciate in mezzo alle sue gambe e aveva cominciato a toccarlo. Le dita di Mimì così familiari, così esperte del piacere di Salvo. L’altra mano di Salvo era tornata su Mimì, si aggrappava a qualsiasi parte trovasse e la stringeva. Aveva sentito le sue gambe spostarsi, intrecciarsi diversamente a quelle di Mimì, perché potesse entrare dentro di lui più facilmente. Salvo gli era andato incontro e a momenti il piacere lo avrebbe distrutto. Mentre trovavano il ritmo giusto per stare insieme, Mimì gli diceva cose dentro l’orecchio che lo facevano impazzire,_ Fai così quando sei da solo, Salvo?, _gli facevano perdere la testa,_ Io ti penso sempre sempre sempre _, lo guardava, gli baciava la nuca,_ Come sei bello, Salvo _, gli leccava la pelle sensibile sulla spina dorsale,_ Come sei bello _. Salvo non riusciva a parlare, riusciva solo a ripetere il nome di Mimì. Non gli bastava, non gli bastava mai. Sentiva la mancanza di Mimì in tutti i punti del corpo che non toccavano i suoi. Allora aveva preso la mano di Mimì che si artigliava al lenzuolo, si era trascinato il suo braccio più vicino e aveva cominciato a passarci la bocca aperta, a morderlo, a leccarlo, fino alle dita. Senza pensare gliele aveva prese in bocca, il viso di Mimì si scontrava col suo, Salvo sentiva il suo respiro sulla guancia, circondato dal contorno delle labbra di Mimì. Le voleva di nuovo sulle sue, e doveva essere riuscito a formulare questo desiderio ad alta voce, perché Mimì gli aveva detto all’improvviso di guardarlo. Salvo l’aveva guardato, perché le cose quando gliele chiedeva Mimì avevano tutto un altro sapore. Mimì sembrava non aspettasse altro che baciare Salvo, come se non desiderasse fare altro costantemente. O forse era Salvo che voleva baciarlo in tutti i momenti. E allora si erano morsi, aggrediti, accarezzati, esplorati, detti tante di quelle cose che Salvo aveva tremato da quanto quel bacio, come tutti i baci di Mimì, gli risuonasse ovunque. Si erano guardati, e Salvo non sapeva più distinguere quello che diceva da quello che pensava soltanto, ma era bello, Mimì, era bello. Aveva appoggiato il viso sul suo braccio con la bocca aperta, e gli usciva un po’ di saliva, e anche da quella di Mimì, ma a loro non importava, e mentre Mimì aumentava il ritmo Salvo sapeva che era innamorato e che voleva tutto di Mimì, anche la sua saliva in bocca. Mimì aveva dato altre spinte sempre più frenetiche, Salvo aveva aumentato il ritmo della mano di Mimì su di lui, lo adorava così, quando nessuno dei due voleva smettere di provare ad essere uno solo, eccolo, il mostro a quattro gambe e due teste, quello che si ricordava di aver letto da Shakespeare, tanto tempo prima. Un mostro osceno, sì, erano loro, e lui lo adorava. Adorava quando finalmente non riuscivano a capire dove iniziava l’uno e finiva l’altro. Aveva la voce di Mimì nelle orecchie e il suo fiato in faccia. La pelle di Mimì, il sapore di Mimì, l’odore di Mimì. Era solo questo ritornello nella sua testa, era l’unica cosa che sapeva, l’unica cosa a cui pensava. Era bello, Mimì. Era bello tutto quello che facevano. Da ogni punto dove si toccavano partiva una scossa elettrica, Salvo aveva i brividi dappertutto. Lo aveva chiamato ancora. Mimì aveva dato un paio di ultime spinte forti e decise, e poi era venuto, e Salvo lo aveva seguito non appena aveva sentito l’esplosione dell’orgasmo di Mimì dentro di lui. Si erano mossi finché non avevano finito entrambi. Mimì era crollato su di lui._

_Avevano ripreso fiato in silenzio per alcuni minuti, Salvo sentiva la pancia di Mimì alzarsi e abbassarsi sulla sua schiena, allo stesso ritmo sempre più regolare della sua. Poi Mimì gli aveva baciato di nuovo la nuca, il collo, la spalla, in modo quasi impercettibile, e si stava alzando. La mano di Salvo aveva stretto la sua per fermarlo._

_«Salvo-»_

_«Dopo.»_

_Non lo voleva sentire subito quel freddo dell’assenza di Mimì. Poteva aspettare. Mimì gli aveva sorriso sulla pelle, e aveva ripreso ad accarezzargli i capelli._

_Anche Salvo aveva sorriso, nascondendo appena il viso nel cuscino, ingoiando ancora una volta le parole che voleva dire._

_Aveva perso il conto._

Salvo entrò a casa sbattendo la porta. Era livido di rabbia. Livia gli venne incontro spaventata dal rumore.

«Salvo, ma che succede?»

«Succede che Mimì è uno stronzo.» disse solo, mentre si fiondava in camera per cambiarsi quella maledetta camicia che quel fituso gli aveva bagnato. Aveva ancora il fantasma delle mani di Mimì addosso, anche mentre se la toglieva. Ci sentì perfino una nota del suo odore, quasi infinitesimale, che solo Salvo avrebbe potuto accorgersene. Appallottolò la camicia incriminata e la gettò a terra, ripromettendosi di bruciarla alla prima occasione. Aprì con veemenza l’armadio e gli cadde addosso il cuscino che usava Mimì per dormire, forse l’aveva sistemato male quella mattina. Lo infilò al suo posto, rigorosamente dietro gli altri cuscini, quasi prendendolo a pugni. Se l’era scelto bene quel cuscino, il fituso, che quello che usava Livia gli faceva venire la cervicale. Diede altri pugni al cuscino. Ma c’era in quella casa un angolo che non gli ricordasse Mimì per cinque minuti? Mimì era come una malattia, contagiava tutto quello che toccava con la sua presenza, con la sua personalità. Era come se mutasse tutto ciò con cui entrava in contatto, solo per il fatto di averlo sfiorato, che quella cosa avesse incrociato il suo cammino. Anche Salvo era stato contagiato, quando si erano presentati il primo giorno e si erano stretti la mano. Un'infezione. Un parassita sottopelle che mangia tutto al tuo interno e si impossessa di te. Si infila nelle pieghe della tua vita e quando te ne accorgi è troppo tardi. Aprì e chiuse le mani, e cercò di respirare profondamente. Prese la prima cosa che trovò e chiuse le ante. Mentre si vestiva notò sul letto la giacca che non ricordava di aver buttato lì. La prese per appenderla, quando sentì un suono di qualcosa di solido che la appesantiva.

Si ricordò all’improvviso di aver preso gli occhiali di Mimì, frugò nelle tasche sperando vivamente di non averli rotti nella sua foga. Li tirò fuori dal taschino e li trovò fortunatamente intatti. Tirò un sospiro e lo maledisse ancora.

«Salvo, hai litigato con Mimì?» chiese Livia alle sue spalle. Non si voltò.

«Come al solito.» rispose secco.

«Ma stasera allora non viene?»

Salvo continuò a guardare gli occhiali.

«Deve venire per forza.» disse «Domani mattina lo strozzo si stasera nun viene.»

_«Dai, Salvo, provateli!»_

_«Mimì, su, camu a fari?»_

_«Fammi contento, amunì!»_

_Salvo aveva sospirato e si era seduto al centro del letto. Mimì, decisamente troppo allegro per quello che stavano facendo, si era alzato per recuperare i suoi occhiali, dovunque fossero. Salvo lo aveva osservato allontanarsi come aveva fatto prima. Erano ancora nudi. Sembrava non riuscissero a vestirsi quella notte, sembrava non riuscissero a uscire veramente dal letto. Salvo non sapeva perché quella sera più di altre. Era come se in caso si fossero vestiti si sarebbe rotto qualcosa, avrebbero ammesso di arrendersi e andare a dormire invece che stare lì e continuare a stare insieme, così. Semplicemente stare in compagnia l’uno dell’altro._

_«Devono essere qui da qualche parte.» aveva detto mentre lanciava un’occhiata alla stanza, con le mani sui fianchi._

_A volte Salvo si chiedeva se anche Mimì fosse innamorato di lui. Anche ora, mentre lo osservava andare avanti e indietro a frugare alla ricerca delle proprie lenti. Il poliziotto dentro di lui ne era convinto_. _Le indagini portavano a quel risultato. Eppure, se lo continuava a chiedere. Anche Mimì aveva dei momenti in cui voleva dirglielo come succedeva a lui? Doveva ingoiare le parole che gli salivano in gola come faceva lui? Era innamorato anche dei suoi angoli bui, delle sue meschinità, dei suoi egoismi? Perché Salvo era egoista e voleva Mimì tutto per sé, era geloso e cercava di soffocare la profonda irritazione quando sapeva che Mimì usciva con altre donne, quando lo vedeva flirtare, quando lo vedeva in compagnia. Allora si diceva che quella sarebbe stata l'ultima volta, basta, avrebbero chiuso quella parentesi di follia e sarebbero andati avanti. Invece ogni volta che Mimì lo toccava, lo baciava, lo annusava in un punto dove Salvo non avrebbe mai pensato di voler esser esplorato, pensava alla prossima volta, pensava che anche lui voleva fare la stessa cosa a Mimì. Era geloso e faceva di tutto per nasconderlo, ma semplicemente non ci riusciva. E non ci riusciva perché anche Mimì era geloso. Salvo le vedeva le occhiate che gli lanciava, i commenti che faceva. Salvo vedeva tutto. La verità era che a Salvo piaceva quando Mimì era particolarmente irruento, e succedeva quando Livia andava via. Gli piaceva come lo stringeva, come esplorasse con attenzione tutto il suo corpo, quasi volesse accertarsi che Salvo ci fosse ancora tutto intero, che Livia non gliel’avesse guastato. Cenavano, e Mimì aveva il buon gusto di aspettare che Salvo avesse finito prima di togliergli il vino da mano e baciarlo in un modo che non dava spazio a equivoci su cosa sarebbe successo dopo._

_«Mi sa che sono di là.» aveva detto con tono rassegnato avviandosi alle scale._

_«Guarda che possiamo anche evitarla, tutta sta camurria.»_

_Mimì lo aveva guardato male. «Tu stai zitto e fai fare a mia. Non mi toglierai sta soddisfazione.» aveva risposto ed era sceso._

_Salvo aveva fatto un mezzo sorriso. Non aveva mai pensato che gli sarebbero potuti piacere gli uomini. Dopo che era successo con Mimì però non aveva potuto escluderlo e aveva anche provato a capire se fosse un’attrazione generale per il suo stesso sesso. Certo, Salvo era perfettamente in grado di riconoscere la bellezza e il fascino di un uomo, e non aveva problemi ad ammettere quando un altro uomo fosse attraente. Faceva il poliziotto e osservare e comprendere era il suo mestiere. Le stesse qualità le aveva riscontrate in Mimì quando si erano conosciuti. Mimì però era stato l’unico. Anche dopo che avevano iniziato ad andare a letto insieme. Ma non era perché Mimì era un uomo, per Salvo Mimì non era un uomo, quasi come uno qualunque. Era Mimì e basta. Era Mimì ed era diverso da tutti. Si era innamorato di lui e lo voleva indipendentemente dal fatto che fosse un uomo. Non sapeva se per Mimì fosse lo stesso, se lui era stato l'unico o meno. Se si sentiva così, perso in mezzo al caos, come lui. Neanche era certo di volerle sapere quelle cose, figuriamoci poi trovare un modo per chiederle. Cosa cambiava? Mimì era Mimì, ed era semplicemente un caso che fosse un uomo._

_Era stato straniante all’inizio, toccare un corpo così simile al suo, provare desideri fino a quel momento impensati. Straniante eppure naturale. Era come se avesse avuto la soluzione ad un puzzle sempre sotto agli occhi, e quando poi ci aveva fatto caso, quando non si era stupito di quanto i loro vuoti aderissero così bene, tutti i pezzi erano andati a posto._

_Era innamorato e voleva tutto di Mimì, non che Mimì fosse suo, Mimì non era una sua proprietà, solo non sopportava di condividerne l’intimità. Non sopportava che qualcun altro lo scoprisse in quei vizi segreti, quelle espressioni e quei movimenti che Mimì faceva durante il sesso, quel modo di aggrapparsi a lui durante l’orgasmo, ma non solo il sesso, anche quelle risate che si facevano mentre erano nudi nel letto insieme, che erano sempre le loro, come quelle del commissariato, di Calogero, eppure non lo erano. Non sopportava che altre persone vedessero quel lato di Mimì._

_Eppure, Salvo non era così con Livia. Quello era tutto il punto, d’altra parte. C’erano delle differenze, forse non abissali, ma c’erano. Salvo non faceva con Livia quello che faceva con Mimì, a delle cose non pensava nemmeno. A parte le ovvie differenze meccaniche del fare l’amore con un uomo o una donna, c’erano delle dinamiche, delle sensazioni che provava con Mimì che non erano paragonabili a niente. Avevano creato una loro intimità, una naturale continuazione di quella che avevano già da prima, che quasi gli sembrava avessero sempre avuto. Qualcosa che Salvo non sarebbe riuscito, pur volendolo, e non lo voleva, a ricreare con nessuno. Forse questo valeva anche per Mimì. Per quanto avesse potuto fare sesso con altre donne non sarebbe mai stato quello che era con Salvo, fuori e dentro casa sua e il suo letto. Nudo con gli occhiali da vista, rilassato e vulnerabile._

_«Trovati!» aveva vociato mentre saliva le scale. Salvo lo aveva sentito a malapena._

_Ecco cos’era quella morsa. Salvo era vulnerabile, ora con Mimì, che non gli avrebbe mai potuto fare del male. Era privo di difese davanti all’invasione inevitabile di Mimì dentro di lui e di lui dentro Mimì. Una camurria reciproca. Succedeva che si aprisse anche con Livia, quando si sentiva a suo agio, ma con Mimì era diverso. Con Mimì condivideva dei segreti inconfessabili, che andavano anche oltre il fatto che andavano a letto insieme e quello che ci succedeva dentro. Era un linguaggio segreto, qualcosa che aveva fatto capire a Mimì cosa dovesse fare durante il loro primo saltafosso. Era uno sguardo complice durante un interrogatorio, era la fiducia cieca che riponeva nel fatto che Mimì sarebbe rimasto al suo fianco, che al comando avrebbe fatto la scelta giusta. Era la sensazione di calore che provava quando Mimì gli era vicino, era il fatto che non si voltava mai per vedere se Mimì ci fosse, perché Mimì c’era sempre._

_Non poteva sopportare che Mimì potesse avere quell’intimità con qualcun altro. Anche se sapeva razionalmente che non era possibile, il solo pensiero che avrebbe potuto costruirla gli faceva stringere lo stomaco. Lui era innamorato di tutto Mimì, tutti i suoi angoli bui, tutte le sue meschinità, tutti i suoi egoismi. Voleva tutto di Mimì, ed era geloso, geloso ed egoista, voleva portarselo anche a Genova da prima ancora di capire che Mimì era sempre con lui perché gli era entrato sotto la pelle, e prima del trasferimento non sapeva dire perché gli avesse rubato gli occhiali con la ferma intenzione di tenerseli, guardarseli e pensare a lui, indossarli di nascosto e sentirlo un po’ più vicino. Salvo già sapeva allora, prima di sapere altro, che non poteva essere qualcosa di sano, qualcosa che fanno i migliori amici, allora li aveva tenuti nascosti per giorni, fino a quello prima di partire._

_E poi lui era rimasto a Vigata, e Mimì ora li stava indossando davanti a lui, più gioioso del dovuto. Gli aveva porto la mano, quasi per svegliarlo da quei pensieri. Salvo l’aveva presa e si era avvicinato al bordo del letto, dritto sulle ginocchia. Mimì poi li aveva tolti e glieli aveva messi sul naso, con cura, facendo attenzione alle stanghette sulle orecchie. Salvo se li era aggiustati vagamente meglio, mentre Mimì lo osservava attentamente, col suo mezzo sorriso. Mimì riusciva a fargli fare cose assurde._

_«Ti stanno pure bene!» aveva esclamato._

_Lui aveva alzato le spalle._

_«Davvero! Non mi credi? Guardati!»_

_Poi Mimì si era guardato intorno alla ricerca di uno specchio, aveva trovato quello sul comò e aveva insistito perché si specchiasse._

_Salvo si era alzato ed era andato davanti al suo comò, con Mimì sempre attaccato dietro._

_«Taliati, ca sì beddo.» aveva detto e gli aveva dato un bacio sulla spalla._

_Si era guardato. Vedeva in modo praticamente uguale, solo non riusciva a mettere benissimo a fuoco. Aveva visto che gli oculisti disegnano un puntino al centro della lente prima di prepararla, segnano il punto focale e ogni occhio ha il suo, ricordava. Non gli stavano male, forse la montatura era un po’ piccola per il suo viso. Aveva osservato entrambi. Quasi non sembravano reali, sembravano presenze della casa, persone che ci avevano vissuto un’altra vita prima di loro, oppure dei personaggi scappati da un libro per vivere un po’ di libertà fuori dalla loro storia e dai loro destini già segnati._

_Non sembravano reali, ma erano loro. Erano Salvo Montalbano e Mimì Augello. Erano nudi in casa sua, davanti allo specchio sul comò, i loro visi si sfioravano all’altezza delle guance. Non c’era poesia, non c’era epicità. C’erano solo loro due. Due corpi fatti di carne, sangue, ossa e cartilagine. Vicini. Vulnerabili._

_Questa era la realtà._

_Salvo certe cose non le sapeva esprimere. Sapeva solo quello che sentiva al centro del petto quando Mimì era con lui e quando non lo era. E quello che sentiva in quel momento era troppo forte. Per un attimo Salvo era stato invaso di nuovo dalla sensazione della spaccatura, e poi di nuovo il panico. Mimì era lì con lui, ma non bastava, non stavolta. Si era tolto gli occhiali e glieli aveva restituiti._

_«Stanno meglio a te.» gli aveva detto guardandolo a stento, per poi sedersi sul bordo del letto._

_Mimì si era accorto del cambio di tono e l’aveva seguito con lo sguardo. Non aveva detto niente. Si era seduto accanto a lui, guardandolo interrogativo. Salvo respirava piano, fissava un punto a terra. Mimì gli aveva messo un indice sul mento, per voltargli la testa._

_Salvo allora lo aveva guardato, assecondando il movimento. Mimì era accigliato e lo osservava ancora. Poi gli aveva preso il mento tra le dita e si era avvicinato col viso al suo per dargli un bacio. Non sapeva come, ma Salvo lo aveva evitato. Di poco. Mimì lo aveva guardato ferito, come se gli avesse dato uno schiaffo. Gli aveva lasciato il mento e si era allontanato, fissando seduto accanto a lui il mare oltre la verandina. Salvo ce l’aveva sempre nel campo visivo._

_«Quando ti ho perso?»_

_Salvo aveva provato a guardarlo. Conosceva quel Mimì che doveva reprimere la collera e il dolore._

_«Anzi, non me lo dire.» aveva detto alzandosi «Non lo voglio sapere.»_

_Aveva cominciato ad andare in giro per la stanza a raccogliere i suoi vestiti da terra._

_«Che fai?»_

_«Mi vesto.»_

_Si erano arresi._

_«Perché? Dove vai?»_

_«Mi faccio un giro sulla spiaggia. Quando hai finito di stare dove stai, chiuso dentro la capa tò, mi trovi lì.»_

_«Mimì!»_

_Salvo aveva provato ad alzarsi e fermarlo, ma sapeva che sarebbe stato inutile. Allora lo aveva guardato allontanarsi sulla verandina, per le scale e poi l’aveva visto spuntare sulla sabbia, i capelli sfatti, la camicia aperta sul davanti. E gli sembrava che più Mimì si allontanasse sulla riva più a lui si stringesse lo stomaco, quasi ci fosse un filo tra il suo organo e quello di Mimì, che ad ogni suo passo si tendeva sempre di più._

Salvo aprì la porta e Mimì era davanti a lui, sul viso ancora l’espressione irosa e ferita di quando l’aveva lasciato a casa sua, circa un’ora prima, il pacchettino di dolci in mano, quasi a prenderlo in giro. Ebbe voglia di sbattergli la porta in faccia e allo stesso tempo era felice di vederlo. Forse non era tutto irreparabile.

«Sei venuto, allora.» riuscì a dire.

«Certo. E mica potevo deludere Livia.» rispose Mimì e senza aspettare il permesso entrò.

Quando mai Mimì aspettava il permesso. Mimì entrava nell’ufficio e si sedeva alla scrivania come fosse il padrone. Mimì invadeva spazi che non erano i suoi, finché non lo diventavano. Salvo lo osservò accigliato tramutare la sua espressione seria in un gran sorriso mentre salutava Livia con un abbraccio. Si trattenne dalla voglia di mettergli le mani addosso.

Da quel momento si scambiarono due parole in croce, che per Mimì era una novità, lui che riempie la testa di chiacchiere. Flirtava per tiatro con Livia, era con Salvo di una gentilezza fredda, non ostile, ma nemmeno il solito Mimì. Caldo, affettuoso, insopportabile Mimì. Se possibile, questo suo atteggiamento fece urtare Salvo ancora di più. Rimase tutta la cena in silenzio, più del solito, rispondendo a monosillabi se gli chiedevano qualcosa, sotto lo sguardo sempre più esasperato di Livia. Gli aveva chiesto di non essere il solito burbero, di provare a fare pace in qualche modo.

«Qualsiasi cosa sia successa lascia perdere. Godiamoci la cena e basta.» si era raccomandata.

C’era una parte di Salvo che era mortificata, ma non abbastanza da smettere. Forse avrebbe dovuto dire a Mimì di non venire, di lasciare perdere. Perché gli aveva detto di venire, poi? Forse sperava che i loro umori si incontrassero invece che scontrarsi. Forse più semplicemente voleva tornare il prima possibile alla normalità. Ma quando l’aveva visto sulla soglia, ancora scuro in volto, in verità gli era risalita la rabbia violenta, col senso di colpa che gli pizzicava il retro della gola, più lo guardava più voleva urlargli in faccia che non capiva come facesse a stare così calmo, dopo che avevano litigato in quel modo. Voleva buttare a terra tutto quello che c'era sulla tavola, prenderlo a pugni, stringerlo, aprirgli un buco al centro del corpo, non vedeva perché doveva essere l'unico ad andarsene in giro con una crepa nel petto. Voleva aprirgli un buco al centro del corpo e poi riempirlo col suo. Voleva urlargli in faccia che come al solito non aveva capito niente, niente, _niente._

«Salvo, come sei silenzioso.» disse Livia a un certo punto, riscuotendolo da quei pensieri.

«Preferisco stare zitto invece di dire minchiate.» rispose acido.

«Nessuno dice minchiate, Salvo.» intervenne Mimì.

Il fastidio che gli procurò quel tono. Non lo sopportava. Insoffribile, insolente, logorroico Mimì.

«Tu sei quello che le spara cchiù grosse.» sentenziò senza potersi trattenere.

«Salvo! Mi pare tu stia esagerando adesso.»

Il tono di Livia lo avvertiva di non continuare su quella strada, ma a Salvo sembrava il caso di ignorare quel tacito consiglio e cominciare decisamente il secondo duello della ballata.

«A mia nun pare.» replicò ostinato.

Mimì lo guardò con risentimento. Meglio del sorriso finto che poi sfoderò.

«È colpa mia, Livia cara.» disse «Ci ho chiesto scusa, ma a quanto pare è ancora arrabbiato con me.»

«Infatti. Hai chiesto scusa.» rispose lei «Ora, Salvo, potresti lasciare perdere, dato che Mimì sta bene e non c’è niente di cui preoccuparsi?»

Livia lo guardò sull’orlo del supplichevole. Salvo capì e le fece una smorfia beffarda.

«Te lo disse lui?» chiese sapendo già la risposta.

«Sì, Mimì mi ha detto tutto.»

Certo che l’aveva fatto, quel cretino. Chissà quanto ne usciva pulito, lui. E come era stato cattivo Salvo. Cattivo, antipatico e scorbutico Salvo. Si immaginò per un attimo che sarebbe potuto succedere se Mimì le avesse raccontato davvero _tutto._

«E lo stai a sentire pure, sto sparaminchiate?» sputò avvelenato.

Mimì ormai faticava a dominarsi e a tenere su quella maschera di compostezza. _Bene_ , pensò Salvo, _fai vedere quello che pensi veramente, fai vedere quello che sei_. _Fai vedere che non sei così bravo come sembri._ _Vieni a fare il cattivo appresso a me._ «Salvo, ma che problemi hai?» sbottò.

Salvo scrollò le spalle. «Io problemi non ne tengo.» disse e incrociò le braccia fissandolo.

Mimì fece lo stesso. «Nemmeno io, Salvo.»

«Che fortunati, che siamo, allora, tutti e due, senza nemmanco un problema.»

«Hai ragione. Proprio fortunati.»

«Oddio, smettetela!» li interruppe Livia, e Salvo non poteva darle torto «State diventando ridicoli. Anche tu, Mimì!» aggiunse di rimando allo sguardo oltraggiato che Mimì le aveva lanciato.

«Specialmente perché tutto si riduce al fatto che vi volete troppo bene! Uno si è preoccupato e l'altro si sente in colpa, siete terribili!» continuò, alzandosi mentre loro continuavano a scrutarsi.

Salvo avrebbe voluto che fosse tutto così semplice.

«Adesso voi risolvete i vostri problemi, come vi pare, non mi interessa. Però li risolvete, e mettete anche a posto la tavola!» concluse lei e se ne tornò dentro.

Continuarono a guardarsi male. Cosa volessero dimostrare, cosa volesse dimostrare Salvo ancora non lo sapeva nemmeno lui. Sapeva solo che era incazzato e ferito e che doveva prendersela con Mimì, dato che era colpa sua. Era giusto che ora ne subisse le conseguenze.

«Sei uno stronzo.» disse all'improvviso.

Mimì spalancò gli occhi.

«Ah, io sarei lo stronzo? Tu sei quello che mi ha trattato a schifiu tutta la sera! Manco pareva che mi ci volevi cà.»

«Te lo meritavi di essere trattato accussì.»

«Ah sì?»

«Sì.»

Mimì gli fece un ghigno.

«E cos’avrei fatto, di grazia, per urtare vossignoria?»

Ancora quel tono. Salvo strinse i pugni.

«Mimì, quando fai così, te lo giuro…»

«Che cosa?» lo provocò.

«Solo tu mi fai incazzare accussì, guarda.»

Diede un’occhiata veloce per vedere se Livia era nei dintorni e abbassò la voce quando aggiunse: «Sei andato subito a piangere da Livia, eh? Le hai raccontato pure dove volevi mettere le mani prima di venire a cena?»

Era stato cattivo, lo sapeva. Per un secondo si aspettò che Mimì gli avrebbe dato un pugno in faccia, e probabilmente se lo sarebbe meritato. Mimì invece incassò e assottigliò gli occhi. Si avvicinò.

«Certo che ce l’ho detto. Ci ho pure fatto vedere il regalo che mi hai lasciato qua.» sussurrò e si indicò la clavicola.

Avrebbe preferito un pugno. Salvo fu invaso dalla sensazione della pelle di Mimì contro la sua.

«È ancora rosso, vuoi vedere?» aggiunse e si portò le mani alla camicia.

Salvo gli prese il polso. «Statti fermo.»

«Perché? Sei stato tu, no? Non vuoi ammirare l’opera d’arte?»

«Smettila. Stai diventando ridicolo.»

«Vaffanculo, Salvo.» disse Mimì alzandosi. Salvo lo tenne per il polso.

«Statti fermo.» ripeté «Che vuoi fare? Una delle tue solite scenate?»

Mimì strattonò il braccio liberandosi dalla sua presa.

«Non ci scassare la minchia, Salvo.» disse guardandolo malissimo «Non ti sopporto più, lo sai?»

«Bravo, caccialo fuori. Dici tutto quello che devi dire.» annuì Salvo, facendogli quasi il verso e alzandosi anche lui.

«E che ti pensi? Che mi metto paura?»

Alzò il mento, e lo guardò quasi con aria spavalda.

«Tu sei permaloso, non ti si può dire nenti e vuoi avere ragione solo tu!» annunciò a voce alta.

«Io?!» gli rispose indignato Salvo «Ma stai zitto tu ca nun teni _mai_ gana di fare nenti e stai sempre lì a parlare, parlare, _parlare_! Mai ti ammanca lu ciatu per dire le minchiate!»

«Eccolo qua! Ce l’aspettavamo tutti, la sentenza! La scomunica papale! Nessuno può criticare _il commissario Montalbano_!» urlò Mimì, scandendo il suo nome, come per prenderlo in giro «Ma lo vuoi sapere che sì?»

«Dici! Cu sunnu iu?»

«Na camurria, sì!»

Salvo si fermò, non aspettandosi una risposta del genere.

«Che?» domandò, certo di non aver capito.

«Na camurria!» ripeté Mimì annuendo e alzando le spalle, come se non fosse colpa sua «Ch’è? Non sai che vuol dire?»

«Io sarei la camurria?» ribatté allora lui.

Mimì si mise le mani sui fianchi. «E chi? Io?»

Rimasero un attimo a guardarsi. Poi Salvo si mise a ridere. Una risata quasi nervosa, stanca e amara.

_Camurria_ era la cosa migliore che gli era venuta da dire per insultarlo? E voleva pure essere preso sul serio! Insoffribile, insopportabile, insostituibile Mimì.

Continuò a ridere. Era una cosa buona, no? Era un buon segno quando erano rumorosi. A cosa serviva davvero il ferirsi a vicenda in quel modo? Salvo tremava al solo pensiero di Mimì fuori dalla sua vita, fuori dal suo commissariato. Allora cosa voleva dimostrare?

Mimì scosse la testa, offeso e con lo sguardo lontano, ma non disse nulla, mentre l’eco della sua risata scemava e poi svaniva.

Restarono in silenzio ancora un po’. Tornarono a guardarsi. Salvo poteva vedere tutti i pensieri che passavano per la testa di Mimì, glieli leggeva sulla faccia. Almeno si illudeva di esserne in grado. Mimì lo fissava dritto negli occhi, senza mai distogliere lo sguardo. Eccolo, Mimì. Fisso, irremovibile quando era convinto di una cosa, quasi ottuso fino a quando Salvo non gliene portava la prova contraria. E quando lo guardava non c’era mai traccia di dubbio che volesse guardarlo, guardare proprio lui e proprio in quel modo. E Salvo voleva essere guardato in quel modo, voleva avere la sicurezza di Mimì tutta per sé, perché era geloso ed egoista, e doveva sapere che dovunque sarebbe andato, qualunque cosa sarebbe successa Mimì avrebbe continuato a guardarlo così, fisso, sicuro, senza alcun dubbio. Aveva bisogno che Mimì lo tenesse ancorato a quelle verità che lui non sapeva ancora guardare in faccia. Aveva bisogno che Mimì, non qualcun altro, _Mimì_ lo mettesse all’angolo e lo facesse spaventare a morte. Aveva bisogno che Mimì gli andasse a riprendere il senno sulla luna.

«Sì, Mimì. Sì tu la camurria.» ammise a volume normale.

«Amunì, Salvo.» rispose Mimì.

Lo vide ammorbidirsi, perdere dei centimetri dalle spalle e lasciare andare dagli occhi la qualità affilata dell’ira. Era possibile ritornare alla normalità, quindi. Alla _loro_ normalità, certo. E allora non potevano semplicemente tornarci, e basta? Perché doveva essere tutto così complicato? Non potevano lasciar perdere, e tornare a prima, quando lasciavano le cose non dette, ma che sapevano entrambi, e andava bene così?

No, non potevano, evidentemente. Non subito, almeno.

Anche Salvo voleva ammorbidirsi. Voleva cedere alla tentazione, ma il buco in petto glielo impediva. Una parte di lui si rivoltò ancora di rabbia verso Mimì. Perché non poteva stare zitto e lasciare le cose come stavano? Ora non poteva più ignorare l’elefante nella stanza. E Salvo di nuovo avrebbe voluto prenderlo per la collottola, strattonarlo e poi tirarselo addosso.

Così non sarebbero arrivati a niente. Dovevano uscire da quella immobilità. Non sapendo bene cosa fare, Salvo seguì il suo intuito. Cominciò a togliere il suo piatto dalla tavola. Guardò Mimì, in attesa che cogliesse quella specie di muta offerta di pace. Mimì lo guardò ancora e poi tolse il proprio. Continuarono a sparecchiare, senza dirsi altro. Salvo sentiva lo sguardo di Mimì addosso. Aspettò che parlasse prima lui.

«Comunque lì è andato tutto bene.» disse infine Mimì, con tono più neutro di quanto Salvo si aspettasse, mentre erano in cucina «Domani possiamo procedere come avevamo pensato.»

Salvo annuì. «Non avevo dubbi.»

Mimì gli lanciò un’occhiata stupita. «Grazie.» disse.

«Quando ti impegni a non fare minchiate sai anche fare il tuo lavoro.» berciò lui senza potersi trattenere.

Mimì lo guardò visibilmente frustrato. «Mì, dovesse farti male farmi un complimento ogni tanto?»

«Ne hai fin troppi, Mimì.»

Mimì abbandonò lo straccio che aveva preso per dargli una mano a pulire.

«Vabbè, Salvo, ho capito. Buonanotte.» disse asciutto e si avviò verso la porta.

«Ma dove vai? Amunì, veni ccà.» gridò lui, ignorando il misto di paura e rabbia nello stomaco.

Lui si voltò e lo guardò. «Salvo, ma che mi hai fatto venire a fare? Per continuare a litigare e a insultarmi?»

Il tono ferito che c’era sotto tutto lo strato di nervosismo era labile, ma per lui fin troppo evidente. E non poté evitare di rispondere con sincerità. Scosse la testa, incapace di parlare.

«E allora perché mi tratti accussì?»

_Perché mi metti all’angolo e mi costringi a pensare cose che non voglio._

«Perché non sai mai quando ti devi stare zitto.»

«E tu non sai mai ammettere di avere torto.»

Non erano più i toni accesi di prima, erano sempre più amari e tristi. Salvo non lo poteva sopportare. Non era così che doveva andare. I duelli nelle storie terminavano sempre con un finale epico, con uno dei due guerrieri a terra. Magari con un bel discorso del protagonista, che stesse per morire o che fosse vivo e vegeto. Invece gli sembrava che fossero entrambi giù, sconfitti da un mostro più grande di loro. E non era nemmeno in grado di dirgli che aveva ragione lui, che era un cretino, che prima o poi avrebbe dovuto fare i conti col fatto di essere un pessimo zito, uno stronzo con l’amante, _sì, Salvo, hai una relazione a distanza e ti sei fatto l’amante, sei un cliché vivente_ , di non essere il buono che credeva, ma aveva capito, ora aveva capito quanto male gli stava facendo. Non glielo sapeva dire. Avrebbe voluto essere un altro uomo, un uomo rassicurante che l’avrebbe abbracciato, infilato il naso tra il collo e la spalla e sussurrato che era vero, aveva ragione lui, adesso potevano tornare a stare bene, tutto sarebbe andato per il meglio. Ma Salvo non era quell’uomo. Così si mise le mani in faccia e buttò fuori tutta l’aria che aveva nei polmoni. No, non ci potevano più tornare a prima. E non potevano neanche andare avanti così.

«Che facciamo adesso, Salvo?»

Salvo scosse la testa senza guardarlo, e rispose con la sincerità che Mimì meritava.

«Non lo so, Mimì.» disse.

Nemmeno lui lo guardò, ma sospirò leggermente.

«Non lo so.» ripeté Salvo a mezza voce.

Mimì si strofinò gli occhi. «Sunnu propriu stancu, Salvo.» mormorò.

Salvo ebbe paura di sapere di cosa. Così lo decise lui.

«È stata una giornata lunga.» commentò.

Mimì annuì. «Già.» disse caustico «Da parecchio non avevamo giornate così lunghe, eh?» aggiunse.

Fu il turno di Salvo di annuire, ma non disse niente.

«E comincio pure a non vederci più.» continuò Mimì con tono sconfitto «Cu u sapi unni li haju misi l'ucchiali mia.»

Salvo ebbe l’impulso di esalare un’altra mezza risata. Quante volte aveva sentito quella frase?

«Aspettami qua.» disse e si avviò fuori dalla cucina.

_Salvo aveva aspettato prima di scendere sulla spiaggia. La luce del mattino si stava quasi per affacciare._

_Si era deciso ad affrontare Mimì. Aveva preso un respiro e sceso le scale._

_C’erano solo due modi in cui poteva finire quella storia, aveva pensato mentre metteva i piedi sulla sabbia ancora fredda. Solo due modi, aveva pensato mentre si avvicinava a lui e il filo tra di loro si accorciava, ma non mollava la presa sul suo stomaco._

_In uno dei due, Salvo gli si sarebbe avvicinato, l’avrebbe guardato con un mezzo sorriso che voleva dire che sapeva di aver esagerato ma che in fondo potevano passare sopra a tutto e ricominciare a prendersi in giro. Avrebbe detto qualcosa di volutamente sciocco, Mimì avrebbe risposto sottolineando la sciocchezza e lui avrebbe replicato con una battuta sagace. Mimì avrebbe fatto il suo sorriso sghembo e sarebbero andati avanti. Un giorno alla volta._

_Nell’altro, Salvo l’avrebbe guardato con tristezza, senza dirgli una parola gli avrebbe fatto capire che non dovevano più continuare, che era la cosa migliore. Mimì avrebbe capito, e sempre in silenzio avrebbe annuito. Forse sarebbero rimasti ancora un po’ insieme, sulla spiaggia. Poi Mimì si sarebbe vestito e sarebbe uscito da casa sua, e al commissariato sarebbero stati di nuovo quello che erano prima. Un giorno nuovo._

_Mimì non lo aveva guardato avvicinarsi. Si era voltato indagatore solo quando gli era arrivato accanto. Salvo anche lo aveva guardato senza sapere bene cosa fare. Così aveva cominciato con il restituirgli gli occhiali, che lui aveva abbandonato al loro destino. Come sempre. Mimì li aveva presi e indossati senza dire una parola. Poi si erano voltati a guardare il mare, che scrosciava e riempiva il silenzio. Non esisteva un vero silenzio tra di loro, aveva pensato Salvo. Il loro silenzio era sempre carico di qualcosa. Non era mai vuoto. Non era mai assenza. Anche quando non c’erano parole si dicevano tante cose. E allora erano cose profonde, cose che era meglio non dirsele a voce perché le parole possono confondere, mentre le loro conversazioni mute, vere, avvenivano altrove. Sotto la pelle. Nel sangue. Nel ritmo dello scroscio dell’acqua salata davanti a loro._

_«Salvo, perché non riusciamo a lasciarci?»_

_Come al solito Mimì lo prendeva in contropiede e lo lasciava muto._

_Aveva provato a fare il mezzo sorriso._

_«Lasciarci? Mì, e che siamo ziti noi?»_

_«Non mi babbiare, Salvo.»_

_Salvo aveva continuato a fissare il mare, serio, perché non aveva il coraggio di guardare lui._

_«Perché non la finiamo e basta?»_

_Silenzio._

_«Non lo so, Mimì. Non lo so.»_

_Era una bugia, ovviamente. Lo sapeva benissimo perché non riuscivano a mettere la parola fine, a chiuderla questa parentesi infinita. Qualsiasi cosa ci fosse scritta in mezzo._

_Lo sapeva benissimo e aveva a che fare con quelle due parole incastrate nella sua gola. Aveva smesso di contare le volte che le aveva ingoiate._

_Era quello il momento di dirle? Salvo si era osservato come da fuori mentre apriva la bocca, gli si mozzava il fiato e non usciva nessun suono._

_Aveva sospirato e guardato finalmente Mimì. Com’era bello, Mimì, nell’ombra che precede l’aurora, i capelli di solito composti ora mossi dal vento._

_Anche Mimì lo aveva guardato. Qualsiasi cosa avesse visto negli occhi di Salvo lo aveva fatto voltare completamente verso di lui, gli aveva preso di nuovo il mento tra le dita e quando l’aveva avvicinato al suo viso Salvo non si era mosso. Allora si erano baciati. E Salvo non si era scansato, era lì dove doveva essere, a contare i secoli passati dall’ultima volta che aveva baciato Mimì e non era passata un’ora. A ragionare del perché le fimmine impazzivano per Mimì, e dovevano essere le stesse ragioni sue. Era stato delicato poi sempre più irruento, affamato, le mani lo stringevano, Salvo voleva fare di nuovo l’amore con lui, se questo doveva essere il loro ultimo bacio allora doveva essere il più intenso, il più importante, e lo era, ma non lo era, non poteva esserlo, Salvo si rifiutava di considerarne la possibilità. E Mimì? Che pensava Mimì? Salvo lo aveva stretto più forte, si aggrappava a tutto quello che trovava sul suo corpo, pelle, vestiti, capelli, non importava. Salvo voleva sentirselo sotto alle dita per ricordarselo meglio. Ma non poteva pensarci, non poteva accettarlo. Le gambe gli avevano tremato e lui aveva desiderato solo di potersi abbandonare lì sulla spiaggia o appoggiarsi tutto a Mimì. Mimì che gli aveva preso il viso tra le mani e che poi aveva sbattuto piano le loro fronti assieme, e Salvo sapeva a cosa stesse pensando._

Che c’avi nella testa? Dove vai quando ti perdi nella capa tò?

_C’erano due modi. Lui e Mimì avevano scelto il terzo, e Salvo non aveva ripreso a contare le volte in cui evitava di dire quelle due parole che aveva in gola, così come tante altre, e si era chiesto come sarebbe stato se le avesse vomitate tutte in bocca a Mimì, se c’era qualcuno che poteva reggerne il peso era lui._

Dove vai quando ti perdi nella capa tò?

Non lo so, Mimì, non lo so.

_Si erano guardati e non avevano detto niente invece, e poi Mimì gli aveva preso la mano e avevano detto già tutto, e a Salvo piaceva come gli faceva male lo stomaco adesso._

_Aveva deciso di tenersi la crepa aperta ancora per un po’. Con Mimì affianco era al sicuro. In fondo. Ancora un altro giorno._

Salvo salì in camera dove aveva lasciato gli occhiali, sul suo comodino, esattamente dov’erano state ventiquattr’ore prima. Li prese e stava per voltarsi, quando gli venne in mente un’idea. Cominciò a girare il libro che stava leggendo Mimì. Non riuscì a spiare il titolo, perché la mano di Mimì ci si piazzò sopra all’improvviso. Doveva averlo seguito. Salvo lo guardò. Erano di nuovo vicini, più di quanto erano stati tutta la sera. Non si era accorto di averne sentito la mancanza.

«Guarda che dopo me lo ricordo di spiare il titolo.»

Mimì era vicino, così vicino di nuovo, e al corpo di Salvo sarebbe bastato anche un contatto minimo. La sua espressione alternava talmente tanti pensieri insieme che risultava indecifrabile persino a Salvo. Lui, dal canto suo, sapeva che il proprio sguardo non era più avvelenato e affilato come prima, ma ancora non pensava di essere pronto a cedere.

«E allora voltalo.» disse.

Non tolse la mano e allora Salvo ci mise la sua sopra. Mentre giravano il libro insieme, era certo di aver perso un battito. Alla fine, guardò il titolo. Era l’ _Orlando furioso_. Cacciò una mezza risata che vide riflessa nel sorriso sghembo di Mimì.

«Me ne avevi parlato tanto e allora mi era venuta la curiosità di leggerlo tutto.»

«Davvero? Quando?»

«Una sera che ci stava la luna piena. Ti mettesti a raccontare tutta la storia di Orlando che aveva perso il senno e Astolfo che glielo recuperava fino là sopra.»

«Io te l’ho detto?»

«Certo. Mi hai pure detto che tuo padre quando eri picciriddo ti contava che la luna era fatta di carta.»

«Addirittura?» commentò imbarazzato. Da quando dava il fianco così facilmente?

«Anche tu chiacchieri quando vuoi, Montalbano.»

Salvo alzò le spalle. «Si vede che ne avevo voglia.»

«Non ti ricordi?»

«No.» rispose evasivo.

Mimì fece una smorfia beffarda. «Bugiardo.» mormorò.

Certo che mentiva. Se lo ricordava benissimo. Salvo restò in silenzio. Non aveva ancora ritirato la mano dall’intreccio con quella di Mimì.

«Hai visto che avevo ragione? Pensavo di essere io Orlando, invece sono proprio Astolfo, chiddu col compito più ingrato.»

«No, veramente è quello più importante.» lo contraddisse Salvo «È lui che riporta Orlando dove deve stare.»

«E dove deve stare Orlando?» chiese Mimì, l’ombra del suo sguardo malizioso che faceva capolino nei suoi occhi.

«A casa.» rispose Salvo, con il battito cardiaco stranamente in accelerazione.

«Insieme ad Angelica?»

Salvo voleva ignorare la morsa allo stomaco. Voleva ignorarla con tutte le sue forze. «Angelica non lo ama.» disse.

«Astolfo sì, però.» replicò Mimì «Astolfo va dovunque vada Orlando. Va pure sulla luna per lui. È l’unico che lo può riportare perché è quello più fedele. Se ne accorgerebbe pure Orlando se-»

Mimì si interruppe e distolse lo sguardo da lui per un momento. Salvo riconosceva quel modo di scappare, lo faceva tante volte anche lui. Anche Mimì non voleva scoprirsi, non voleva lasciare così tanto spazio da ferire a morte.

«Che mi fai dire, Salvo.» mormorò scuotendo la testa.

E Salvo l’aveva colpito, senza neanche accorgersene l’aveva colpito tante di quelle volte che anche Mimì andava in giro con uno squarcio al centro del petto che non smetteva di sanguinare. Salvo se ne rendeva conto ora più che mai. Solo che Mimì portava le cicatrici con orgoglio, gliele mostrava senza timore, e Salvo non riusciva a guardarle e dirsi che era stato lui, era stato lui.

«Comunque, avevo ragione io» disse Mimì cercando un tono fintamente leggero, che quella conversazione non aveva.

«Sì, è vero.» riuscì ad ammettere Salvo, provandoci anche lui.

«Mi dai ragione addirittura due volte in un giorno solo, Salvo? Mi devo preoccupare?» lo prese in giro lui.

«Stai tranquillo, non ci farai l’abitudine.»

«Figuriamoci. Non mi permetterei mai.»

Salvo sentì l’impulso di allontanarsi. Gli era risalito dal profondo dello stomaco tutto insieme, violento, non era abituato a starsene nascosto per molto. Cercò di togliere la mano da sotto quella di Mimì, ma lui lo fermò, stringendogliela più forte.

«Perché hai paura di me, Salvo?» gli sussurrò vicinissimo.

_Perché hai un buco al centro del corpo e sono stato io, sono stato io._

«Io nun haju paura di te.» gli rispose con un filo di voce.

Salvo non sapeva se quella fosse una bugia o meno. Mimì lo guardò, e quasi come una sfida, quasi volesse provare un punto, alzò le loro mani e se le portò al viso, poggiò le labbra sul polso di Salvo e lo baciò leggero, fissando gli occhi nei suoi. Salvo restò in silenzio, quasi non respirava, ma distolse lo sguardo. Sentì Mimì sospirare.

«Abbiamo sbagliato tutto, Salvo.»

Era certo che il pulsare del suo corpo ormai producesse un rumore assordante, e che tutti potessero sentirlo.

_Ho un buco al centro del corpo e sei stato tu, sei stato tu._

Non lo guardò subito di nuovo. Fissò per un lungo momento le loro mani ancora intrecciate, poi, come quando si immergeva nell’acqua e prendeva fiato, alzò lo sguardo su Mimì. Era sempre bello, la rabbia non c’era più.

«Dovevamo fare l’amore ieri sera.» mormorò diretto, preciso, senza giri di parole «Forse oggi non sarei stato così irruento. Tu fai quello che puoi Salvo. Io lo so.»

Mimì non aveva finito, Salvo sapeva questo. Aspettò il resto senza muoversi di un millimetro.

«Però io sono un po’ stanco di fare finta. Vorrei non dover fare finta almeno cu tia.»

Mimì allora abbassò gli occhi, sembrò faticare a trovare le parole giuste.

«Forse…»

_Non lo dire._

«Forse dovremmo…»

_Non lo dire._

Poi Mimì lo guardò di nuovo. Dritto negli occhi.

«Forse dovremmo.»

Non lo disse. Eppure, era lì in mezzo a loro. La possibilità di chiudere la parentesi. La via di uscita. La fine.

Non doveva andare così.

Senza pensare Salvo strinse la sua mano. _A stari cà, Mimì_ , si ripeteva. _Tu a stari cà._ Salvo non voleva perdere il duello, il vero duello della storia. Allora diede una rapida occhiata alle scale, per assicurarsi che almeno Livia non fosse lì, la sentiva mentre parlava a telefono, forse con la madre. Gli tenne stretta la mano e sotto gli occhi stupiti di Mimì se la portò al viso e gli lasciò anche lui un bacio leggerissimo sul polso.

Che cosa voleva dimostrare? Che anche lui poteva essere coraggioso? O molto stupido. Forse pensava che così Mimì avesse capito che ora Salvo lo sapeva, ora Salvo non voleva più fare finta di niente. Forse voleva solo tenerlo lì. _A stari cà, Mimì_ , pensava. _Tu a stari cà._

Mimì lo guardò negli occhi in un modo che gli fece male.

«Tu mi farai nìesciri pazzu a mia, Salvo.»

«E non ti preoccupare perché te lo ripiglio io il senno sulla luna.»

Mimì gli fece il suo sorriso sghembo, che non gli arrivava agli occhi.

«Statti sulla terra, Orlando, che è meglio. Però quando ti vuoi fare un giro sulla luna fammelo sapere.»

Pensando che lui voleva fare sempre un giro sulla luna, Salvo si ritrovò a restituirgli gli occhiali. «Questi portateli per il viaggio.» disse.

Mimì li prese, facendosi una mezza risata. «Ma com’è che ce li hai sempre tu?»

_Perché mi voglio sempre tenere una cosa tua, ti voglio portare sempre appresso._

«Anche Astolfo ogni tanto si perde qualcosa, e Orlando gliela recupera.»

«Come farebbe Astolfo senza Orlando?»

Una scarica elettrica sembrò attraversarlo. La parola _senza_ gli ruotò nella testa. Salvo gli strinse la mano, non poteva lasciarlo andare, ma non era abbastanza. Non aveva fatto abbastanza. Allora avvicinò il viso al suo. Che voleva fare? Mettersi a baciarlo con Livia al piano di sotto? Era impazzito? Non lo sapeva, ma doveva assicurarsi che Mimì avesse capito, che aveva ragione lui, aveva sempre avuto ragione lui. _A stari cà._ Non c’era niente che avrebbe voluto di più che stringerselo addosso. Sì, con Livia di sotto, che poteva entrare da un momento all’altro. _Mi dispiace, Livia_ , pensava, _non sono l’uomo che credevi_. Era uno stronzo, sì, la tradiva con Mimì, che era il suo migliore amico, con Mimì, che era il femminaru più incallito e impenitente della provincia, con Mimì, che doveva essere il testimone di Livia al loro matrimonio, con Mimì, che era un uomo. Sì, con Mimì, perché era Mimì e basta, perché si era innamorato come uno stupido, e anche Mimì, lo sapeva, ne era convinto, anche Mimì era innamorato di lui, e anche se lo sapeva non poteva fare niente se non immaginarsi come sarebbe stato stringerselo addosso senza sentirsi in colpa. Senza chiedere scusa a nessuno. Questa era la verità, era scritta nero su bianco nella loro ballata, e non poteva più ignorarla.

«Come farebbe Orlando senza Astolfo?» replicò.

Mimì poggiò la fronte contro la sua. Salvo restò lì esitante ancora un attimo, mentre sentiva la voce in lontananza di Livia e quel suono incomprensibile gli sembrava uno sfondo ridicolo per la loro scena. Esitò ancora, bloccato dalla perenne paura di essere scoperti, del dolore che avrebbe causato e stava causando, ma Mimì fu più veloce, e forse più saggio. Gli lasciò un bacio all’angolo della bocca. Aveva capito, e anche Salvo. Non c’era niente altro che poteva fare. Si staccò da lui e lo guardò.

Mimì sorrise.

«Ci vediamo domani.» disse.

Salvo annuì.

«Ci vediamo domani.»

Sciolsero l’intreccio delle mani e Salvo chiuse a pugno la sua. Per non far andare via quella sensazione della mano di Mimì nella sua, quella scossa elettrica che avvertiva nel corpo ad ogni loro contatto. Lo sentì scendere le scale, salutare Livia calorosamente, uscire dalla porta e chiuderla. Rimase lì a immaginarselo mentre andava alla sua macchina. Lo vedeva mentre tornava a casa, mentre si metteva il pigiama, posava gli occhiali sul comodino e andava a dormire. Conosceva tutti i suoi riti prima di mettersi a letto. Conosceva il suo odore, il rumore che faceva il suo respiro regolare, il vizio di mettere sempre un piede fuori dalle lenzuola.

Ventiquattr’ore prima Mimì era lì, esattamente dove Salvo si era seduto senza nemmeno accorgersene. Era lì e leggeva l’ _Orlando furioso_ accanto a lui e Salvo si era addormentato con lui di fianco. Non era la prima volta che succedeva, ma quella sera tutta quella consapevolezza gli faceva male.

«Allora? Avete fatto pace, vero?»

La voce di Livia che lo prendeva in giro lo riportò per un attimo fuori dai suoi pensieri.

«Sì.» rispose solo.

«Come al solito!» rise Livia dal piano di sotto.

«Come al solito.» ripeté Salvo a mezza voce.

E seppe all’improvviso che nonostante tutto sarebbe finita, prima o poi. In qualche modo. Glielo diceva la morsa al suo stomaco che partiva dal filo che li legava entrambi.

C’erano solo due modi in cui poteva finire quella storia. E lo sapevano tutti e due. Lui e Mimì, nel frattempo, avevano scelto il terzo.

Salvo fece un lungo respiro, seduto dal lato del letto opposto al suo, e chiuse gli occhi.

La giornata stava per finire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E questa Trilogia volge al termine. Per ora. Forse.  
> Spero vi sia piaciuta, spero di avervi intrattenuto, forse addirittura emozionato!
> 
> Grazie a Sonia, come sempre lettrice della prima ora.  
> Grazie al gruppo di Twitter del Giovane Monta il bono, onnipresenti esseri umani favolosi.  
> Grazie a te, che stai leggendo.
> 
> A presto!

**Author's Note:**

> Menzione speciale a Karen, la modella svedese della 2x06, o, come la chiamiamo qui da noi, la Finta Ingrid Perché Ingrid Esce Direttamente Nella Serie Madre. 
> 
> Grazie a Sonia, lettrice della prima ora, come sempre.  
> Grazie a Matilde e tutte le favoleh del gruppo di twitter.  
> Grazie a te che stai leggendo!
> 
> La parte due arriva presto, giuro! Spero.


End file.
